Disfrutando facetas
by Levy-Chama
Summary: El gozo que sentían al presenciar las reacciones que el otro les ofrecía, era inexplicable. Cada momento tenía su magia única y solo perteneciente a ellos dos.[BL]


**Disfrutando facetas.**

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece.

¿Qué puedo decir? Al escribir esto no tenía en mente que hoy es San Valentín y blablabla, pero aprovecho y sumo mi granito de arena a todo el Fluff que hoy se publica en todos los fandoms.

* * *

De que le gustaba, sí, lo hacía. Aunque quisiera no podía dejar de sentir esa inexplicable atracción por ese chico tan poco convencional para sus intereses y forma de ser. Pero Gold sin intentarlo se las arreglaba para hacer que Ruby notase cada pequeño detalle que lo dejaba cada vez más prendado con él. Las miradas que le dedicaban eran de un dorado tan puro que hacían que el coordinador no pudiera evitar fundirse en ellas por la intensidad que cargaban, brillando de manera encantadora y atrayente para el coordinador; creándole un sentimiento de no querer por nada en el mundo apartar los ojos, ignorando el hecho que las rodillas a los pocos minutos le comenzaban a flaquear y el flujo del aire que transitaba por su garganta fuese cada vez más escaso conforme las exhaladas. El resultado a aquello eran dos opciones frecuentemente: 1) Que Gold lo agarrase de alguna parte de su ropa y lo tirase contra si para besarlo por un buen tiempo, o: 2) Que Gold arruinara el momento con algún comentario fuera de lugar o una burla hacia su persona. De cualquier forma, fuese lo que hiciese Gold, Ruby siempre quedaba con las ganas de golpear al mayor por todo el remolino de emociones que causaba en él al provocarlo de esa manera.

También el criador le dedica unos cumplidos al oído en el momento menos esperados y las situaciones más inapropiadas, susurrándole con voz sugerente (o así lo sentía Ruby) algo más. Como un deseo no tan oculto y reprimido en el interior de Gold con él. Muchos de los halagos en si eran cursis en proporciones colosales, y si alguien con un mínimo de dos dedos de frente los procesaba, les sonarían ridículos al punto de dar más pena que risa. Pero increíblemente a Gold le funcionaban y sonaban bien en su boca. O también estaba la posibilidad de que a Ruby luego de comenzar a frecuentar al criador le empezara a fallar algo dentro de su cabeza para creer que de verdad las palabras que le dedicaba eran románticas. No lo sabía y no lo meditaba de esa forma porque no le contaba a nadie lo que le decía Gold, por lo que nadie podía dar su opinión al respecto a esas frases, y dependiendo del lugar y su humor, lo que le dijera lo podía dejar en las nubes hasta que alguien le pinchase su burbuja de ensoñación.

Gold se las arreglaba para ser detallista con él en los días menos especiales y corrientes. Tal vez lo hacía así porque sentía gozo al dejar a Ruby expectante durante toda una tarde a la espera de algo que posiblemente no llegase o porque dentro de su personalidad espontanea le nacía de manera involuntaria el cariño. Siempre buscaba hacer algo distinto, para que la relación no se volviese monótona ya que así no tendría gracia alguna, pero nunca dejaba de tener esa experiencia inédita entre ambos su sello personal. Uno que le daba más magia a todo lo burdo y mundano que ocurriese entre ambos, tiñéndole un estallido de colores y sensaciones cálidas y reconfortantes, adictivas también, porque se sentían condenadamente bien y siempre permanecía el deseo de repetir el sentimiento.

Ruby por su parte de igual forma daba lo mejor de si para no quedarse atrás con cada acción que realizaba Gold con su persona, porque algo tenía el criador que sazonaba el ambiente y le daban ganas de transformar aquello en una competencia y no en un romance desinteresado del cual los dos pudiesen disfrutar y dejar crecer con naturalidad relajada.

En algún punto cuando las líneas de sus vidas se cruzaron y siguieron su recorrido en conjunto una al lado de la otra, Ruby comenzó a devolver las miradas pasionales sin titubear ni avergonzarse, y no fue gracias a la costumbre del continuo ensayo al cual Gold lo acorralaba el que lo hizo tomar la iniciativa en levantar la mirada, sino que el deseo de ver más allá de lo que alcanzaba a admirar antes de desviar sus ojos, porque la curiosidad que se le instaló le decía continuamente que mirara más, para así lograr descifrar el enigma que escondía el criador detrás de ese revoltijo de sentimientos que expresaba hacia Ruby en ese instante.

Fue como una explosión cuando Ruby logró destapar el frasco que retenía todos los sentires de Gold y descubriera emociones tan tiernas y puras al fondo del recipiente, las cuales iban con destinatario (El obviamente.) Pero antes de llegar al premio final, fue probando y degustando cada sentimiento que retenía el criador. Se sorprendió a decir verdad al notar que no solo el chico era pasión y locura en esa relación que estaban construyendo, también había inseguridad y celos, los cuales nunca antes expresó por una desconocida timidez y miedo. Ruby, al recibir en sus manos cada sentir de Gold, de forma inesperada los aceptó con un gusto y tolerancia que no sabía que iría a tener con respecto al criador. Haciendo que la confianza se reforzara entre ambos.

Aun cuando Gold se tuvo que abrir y poner al descubierto con Ruby en más de una ocasión cuando el menor empezó a analizarlo con la mirada, él siguió siendo el mismo idiota romántico pasional que le gustaba ser, agarrando al coordinador por la cintura en un abrazo y susurrándole bajito solo para los dos su sarta de cursilerías del día. El problema inesperado fue cuando Ruby imitó sus acciones y pasaba sus brazos por su cuello, le regalaba una mirada traviesa junto a una sonrisa de costado (Hasta ahí todo estaba perfecto) y se impulsaba hasta su oreja para comentarle con voz suave y fina una contestación a sus palabras. Se descolocó desde un principio, sin saber qué responder y solo atinando a cohibirse porque nunca se había planteado en sus alborotados pensamientos que Ruby tuviera el coraje para hacer aquello (¡Y rayos que lo hacía bien!).

Cuando el coordinador presenció la cara de estupefacción y el sonrojo de su pareja, digna de sacarle una foto y enmarcarla en un cuadro, entendió al fin lo divertido que era tomar la iniciativa con el otro. Le echó muchas ganas, empezando por cortejar y perseguir él a Gold, hacerle presentes chiquitos y detalles que pensaba pasarían desapercibidos por el mayor, descubriendo que no fue así; y al ver la reacción y gusto del otro en lo que había hecho, se sentía mil veces mejor de lo esperado, porque se sentía apreciado por el mayor.

Y después de que cada uno hubiera probado ese lado nuevo al invertir los papeles, todo empezó a ser un juego de dar y recibir donde ambos ganaban. Disfrutando la faceta del otro conocida o desconocida, divirtiéndose, celándose, amándose; siempre demostrando el aprecio e importancia que tenía el otro en sus vidas.

**_Levy~_**


End file.
